It is common for people to decorate their homes, offices and other locations for festive occasions such as holidays or even entire seasons. Such displays increase the festive atmosphere of the occasion and allow people to express their creativity and artistry.
Many holiday or seasonal displays include decorative lights which may be arranged individually or in strings. For example, decorative lights shaped as individual candles may be used to provide a room with the aesthetics and ambience of an actual candle flame, but without the associated risks or bother. According to one known construction of such candle lights, a 6 or 7 watt glass bulb may be coated with silicon gel, which may contain colored pigment or scent to further enhance the ambience.
Although individual decorative candle lights such as the above-described silicon construction are known in the art, such decorative lights have not heretofore been provided in strings. Moreover, due to the relatively high power consumption ratings of the bulbs typically used for such decorative candle lights, strings of such lights could not be provided without creating a potential fire hazard.
In view of the forgoing, it would be advantageous to provide candle shaped lights in strings. Moreover, it would further be desirable to provide strings of candle shaped lights that are readily adaptable to different occasions, holidays or seasons.